totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Bombowe przywitanie na.. zadupiu?
Dziwne krzywą drogą w blasku słońca ktoś szedł. Zbliżył się do wielkiego budynku fabrycznego. ???: Czyż to powietrze nie jest czyste? Westchnął i rozejrzał się na widok zniszczonego reaktora. ???: 'Kręcenie serialu M jak miłość sprawiło, że dzisiaj ja mogę zaserwować innym ludziom odrobinę szczęścia. Szczęścia w postaci pieniędzy, szukania znajomych i poznania nowych znajomości. ''Strasznie zachwycił się swoimi słowami. '''Vince: Ja nazywam się Vince i będę wskazywał drogę zawodnikom. Będę im pomagał.. sprawiał przyjemności, starał się im umilić ten pobyt.. tak.. czuję, że me serce zaczyna mocniej bić na samą myśl. Dlatego nie przeciągając.. zapraszam was na być może najbardziej rozkoszny ze wszystkich sezonów. Zapraszam was do Czarnobyla Totalnej Porażki! Parking przed Elektrownią Vince: 'Witam ponownie. ''Usiadł sobie wygodnie na ławeczce. '''Vince: Na początek będziemy musieli przywitać zawodników. Za chwilę przyjedzie nasz wspaniały busik. Miał chwilę czasu, więc wyciągnął notatnik by spisać haiku. Z oddali było widać unoszący się dym. Vince: Widać smugę dymu, który oznacza nadzieję iż być może przybędą do nas ciekawi i mili ludzie, których ugoszczę. Radosny podbiegł pod autobus który przyjechał. '' '''Vince: '''Proszę zawodnicy możecie wychodzić. ''Z autobusu wysiadł Junior II, kanadyjski piłkarz o którym nie miał nikt okazji słyszeć i jak najbardziej ukrywający się z korzeniami. Rozejrzał się i spojrzał na Vince'a. Junior II: Elo, ziomek. Rzucił niby chętnie, jednak rozejrzał się w około. Junior II: 'Co za gówniane miejsce wybrałeś. ''Poszedł stanąć z boku, zaczął obczajać czy nie można iść sobie gdzieś powdychać czegoś ^^. 'Junior II: '''Szlag, wszędzie kamery... ''Podsumował wszystko. Stał lekko zirytowany. Po Juniorze, z autobusu wyszła szatynka z zielonymi oczami, o agresywnym wyglądzie. Nic dziwnego, sama wyglądała jakby chciała kogoś zabić. 'Maddie: '''Nie wierzę, że znowu tu jestem! Kogo my tu... Jasna d**a! Vince, ty p****y s******ie! Oglądałam cały poprzedni sezon! Ja cię niby k***a nie kochałam!? Nie kochałam!? Teraz cię nie kocham! Po prostu jak jakaś tania dz***a szukałeś wrażeń! I co? Podoba ci się to, kręci cię to? Ch** ci w d**ę! Nie odzywaj się do mnie! ''Kopnęła go dwa razy w krocze swoim kolczastym butem, po czym udała się w miejsce, gdzie mogła sobie w spokoju popisać w notesie. 'Maddie: '''Nancy bardzo kochała Stevena, ale nakryła go na zdradzie z dwoma tanimi, ruskimi pannami lekkich obyczajów. Była wściekła i wzruszona. Udała się do kuchni po nóż... I podcięła im wszystkim żyły! Tak! Dobrze im tak! ''Po zezłoszczonej Maddie z autobusu wyszła dość zdziwiona Ebony ze szminką i lusterkiem w ręku. 'Ebony: '''O ku*wa w co ja się znowu wpakowałam ?! Ugh.. Wszystko jest tu takie ...brzydkie ! ''Nagle zerknęła na prowadzącego i podeszła do niego dumnym krokiem. '''Ebony: '''Witaj ! <3 Jesteś prowadzącym ? Naprawdę miło mi cię poznać ! ^^ '''Ebony (pokój zwierzeń)' '''O kurde ,ale tu śmierdzi ... Mniejsza o to ! Ten prowadzący jest szeksi ! <3 '''Vince: '''Cóż za uroczy zawodnicy... oraz Maddie. ''Stanął z przykulonymi nogami wymuszając uśmiech do przybyłych zawodników. Vince: 'Rozumiem, że obiekt mych westchnień, który był mi bliski lecz jednak będący pożądaniem wrócił.. oh.. cóż to za ból w kroku! Sprawia, że mam ochotę opuścić rozsądek i coś rozwalić... to takie uczuciowe! '''Maddie: '''Z tym się zgodzę, kopnięcie w krocze z mojego buta musi być baaaardzo uczuciowe, prawda? Ebony, lepiej uważaj na niego! Ten pyszałkowaty podrywacz z manią na poetykę najchętniej by wydymał wszystko co się rusza! Chyba nie chcesz skończyć jak suka z cieczką? ''Junior przyglądał się całej sytuacji z ukrytym uśmieszkiem. '''Junior II: Ciekawie, ciekawie. Mam nadzieje, że nie jest gejem? Upewnił się Luka. '' '''Junior II:' Z resztą, Vince można używki i ten tego? ;D 'Ebony: '''Zaraz,zaraz ... Już wszystko czaję to ty jesteś tą oszukaną dziewczyną ? A Vince to ten ,który cię z zdradził tą blond zołzą w ATP ? :O '''Ebony(pokój zwierzeń) 'Że też dałam się oszukać ... No może nie całkiem ^^ Ebony uderza Vince`a w twarz,a następnie kopię go w krocze. 'Maddie: '''Zgadłaś, i cieszę się że mam kogoś, kto podziela mój tok myślenia... Jak Vince? Smutno ci teraz, że jedna zdobycz zerwała się z wędki? To takie przecież przykre... No tak, bo kto teraz będzie ci towarzyszyć podczas nocnych spacerków? A i tak dla suprise'a... ''Znowu go kopnęła w krocze. 'Vince: '''Oh... Czuję jakby dzwoneczki uderzały się o siebie i wydawały neisamowicie piskliwy dżwięk sprawiający ból moim uszom. ''Próbwał się podnieść. 'Vince: '''Mumo, że to nie przystaje dżentelmenowi, jednak jeśli wasze zachowanie będzie tak naganne wasze życie może zamienić się w piekło a sam Lucyfer będze wam tańczył na waszych ciałach sprawiając wam ból i cierpienie! ''Zaczął się diabolicznie śmiać. Kiedy się uspokoił podszedł do Maddie. '''Vince: '''Być może cię uwiodłem, jednak po twego kwiecia dziewicy raczyć się sięgnąć nie sięgnąłem. O wybaczenie nie proszę bo czasu nie cofnę, jednak mówiłem ic zapewne.. miłość potrafi podążąć wielom ścieżkami i czy toż nei dziwne, że ponownie nasze ścież ki się skrzyżowały. ''Uśmiechnął się i oblolały podszedł pod autobus czekając aż pozostali zawodnicy wyjdą. '' Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki